


Notes on the mermaid's lover's recurring dream

by alunsina



Series: vixxmas ficathon fills [11]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Mild Horror, classical mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: written for the prompt: mermaid!Hakyeon, and his supernatural boyfriend





	Notes on the mermaid's lover's recurring dream

**Author's Note:**

> cw: for implied body horror  
> written for vixxmas here https://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/1310.html?thread=82206#cmt82206

It’s difficult for Taekwoon to tell where his body ends or where it begins, here, when he is part of--when he is--the sea. His arms had taken on the form of currents for schools of fish to follow, his heart a red coral buried in the sand, and his feet, where was his feet? His hair had gone seaweed dark, fanning and flowing around him to feed the sea creatures in the deep.  
  
But it doesn’t matter when he can tell where Hakyeon always is: near the shore up north, resting atop some stack of rocks, playing in some underwater cave, swimming underneath a fleet of ships (and the thought makes him anxious with worry). Now he’s in the deep dark where Taekwoon’s heart is. Hakyeon flicks his silver-scaled tail and speeds up to him, hand reaching out to go through the tangle of his hair, his cold lips brushing where Taekwoon’s cheek should be.   
  
“Isn’t your hair growing a little too long for you, Taekwoonie,” he says in greeting. Taekwoon asks where he’s been, making conversation. They are never apart but Taekwoon still feels like he’s forever missing him.  
  
“Just going around, looking for shiny rocks. I wanted to give you a ring exactly like the one you’ve given me.” Said ring glitters ruby red on Hakyeon’s finger even so far down where they are. He kisses Taekwoon again and his lie tastes as sweet as the sunshine dappling the waters above.   
  
But how can a body of water wear jewelry anyway?  
  
(Still when Taekwoon’s alone and Hakyeon’s out on his hunts, he dreams. Of his solid body, having two strong hands, of being above sea and standing on his own two booted feet, sunshine on his face, wind blowing through his hair.   
  
Taekwoon shouting when the ruby ring slips from his finger, the jewelry splashing on the waves below deck.  
  
Hakyeon’s sweet, sweet face above water.  
  
“Riddle me this, princeling, and you may get your ring back,” Hakyeon says, smiling, all sharp white teeth.)


End file.
